


Cupcake

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Just all around good vibes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: “Y-yeah. Cupcake. Do you- you want another nickname?” Gaius’s voice wavered.“No,” Lon’qu replied, curling his fingers absentmindedly. “I like it when you call me that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkfruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/gifts).



“C’mere…” Gaius cooed, tugging at Lon’qu’s sleeve like an impatient child as he began to disrobe. “Dessert wasn’t enough for me today; gotta have more of that sweet stuff.”

Lon’qu rolled his eyes at the too-literal sweet talk, but nonetheless joined Gaius in kneeling on his bed, feeling the shorter man chuckle as his lips pressed chastely against his cheek.

“You’re the best, cupcake.”

Lon’qu melted into the kiss, his arms snaking up Gaius’s back by instinct, finding only a thin nightshirt separating him from the warm freckled skin beneath. Their lips parted, the thief’s sweet taste lingering on his tongue. “Did you… wish to go further tonight?” he murmured, voice hoarse with what might’ve been lust or embarrassment.

Gaius cocked an eyebrow in surprise. He’d decided long ago that he’d leave it to Lon’qu to inform him when he was ready to take the next step, but he hadn’t expected it to be this soon. The man still blushed just at the mention of sleeping in the same bed, to say nothing of-.

Maybe that was the key. Not to get too caught up in the words and just go with the flow instead. He tugged the swordsman back into another kiss. “Hell yeah,” he purred, rolling his hips and finding a very promising bulge forming between his lover’s. “Let’s go all the way, babe.”

“A-aah-” Lon’qu gasped as Gaius ground against his growing stiffness once more

“You like that?” Gaius snickered, finding the way Lon’qu shut his eyes and sucked in a breath cuter than it had any right to be. “Just imagine how much better it’ll feel once you lose the pants.”

“Ah… yes,” Lon’qu returned to the present, fumbling with his belt, nearly snapping it in his rush to remove his coat. Gaius watched the normally deft swordsman nearly trip over his own feet, a dumb smirk on his face. All Gaius had left to do was to hook his thumbs under his waistband, tugging down his pants in a single practiced motion.

Lon’qu flinched as he turned back to Gaius, finding him fully exposed, stroking himself with surprising casualness. He quickly kicked off his own smallclothes to match his lover’s state of undress, climbing back on top of Gaius seemingly unsure what to do next.

“Aww, getting shy? Gods, you’re cute,” Gaius chuckled as he pulled the awkward swordsman down for a gentle kiss. His now-bare legs wobbled against Gaius’s, the warmth of his skin enhanced by the blush growing on his cheeks. “You don’t even know where to go from here, do you?” He didn’t give Lon’qu a chance to answer as he slipped a vial into the clenched fist that rested by Gaius’s chest. “Here’s a hint.”

Lon’qu broke away to inspect the object in his hand: a small tube filled with a clear liquid, slightly greasy to the touch. Gaius could practically hear the gears turning in Lon’qu’s head as he realized what it was. _Lubricant_.

Within moments, the cork was gone (probably lost forever in the mess of sheets Gaius called a bed), and Lon’qu had poured the contents into his palm. A small laugh from Gaius interrupted him as he brought his hand to his shaft. “Save some for me, big guy!” Gaius wriggled over to Lon’qu, resting his bare bottom on the swordsman’s knee, spreading his legs around Lon’qu’s own.

“Oh,” Lon’qu winced at his own hastiness as he pressed a slicked finger into Gaius instead, feeling it slip into his warmth with ease. “I apologize for my… over-eagerness,” he murmured. His cheeks burned with a deep crimson, the tips of his ears alight like tiny matchsticks. Gaius thought it was adorable.

“Don’t worry, babe. You’re doing great,” Gaius assured with a sincere smile. “Think I’ll need more than just one to prepare me for _that_ , though,” he added, eyeing Lon’qu’s erection with equal parts anticipation and anxiety. It was one thing to have it in his mouth; he’d eaten enough jawbreakers to prepare him for that, but this would be another story.

Another finger prodded at his entrance, sliding in to join the first with some resistance. Gaius shut his eyes, biting his lip to stifle a groan. “Are you alright?” Lon’qu paused, met with a dismissive wave from Gaius.

“No, no, this is good, just- Gimmie a sec,” Gaius sighed. Lon’qu kept his hand in place patiently, waiting for the thief’s breathing to return to normal as he felt him stretch to accommodate the intrusion. “Alright, gimmie one more, and I think I’ll be good to go, cupcake.”

“Cupcake…” Lon’qu repeated to himself as a third digit breached Gaius, hips trembling and toes curling tight as he adjusted.

“Y-yeah. Cupcake. Do you- you want another nickname?” Gaius’s voice wavered with pain or pleasure (or likely a mixture of both), and he forced himself to crack open an eye to meet Lon’qu’s gaze. The swordsman’s lips had curled into a rare smile. Well, less a smile, and more an optimistic frown, but it did just fine for Gaius.

“No,” Lon’qu replied, curling his fingers absentmindedly. He brushed against something that made Gaius’s body seize up with a gasp, his hips rising subtly to encourage Lon’qu to probe further. “I like it when you call me that.”

“Mmph-- you got it, cupcake,” Gaius breathed with a laugh, his stubby nails digging into the sheets he found clenched in his fist. “I think I’m ready for the real deal.”

“How shall we do this?” Lon’qu whispered as he slowly withdrew, leaving Gaius with an unusually empty feeling in his belly as the swordsman applied the rest of the lubricant to himself.

Gaius was half-tempted to say it didn’t matter, that he wanted Lon’qu so bad he’d let him take him any and every way he wished, till neither could walk or do anything but lay together for the rest of their lives-.

But it _did_ matter, to both Lon’qu and himself, and Gaius decided he wanted it to be memorable, even if that was for the wrong reasons.

“Let’s do it missionary, baby,” he replied, struggling to contain his giggle at how ridiculous he knew he sounded. “Nothin’ hotter than that.”

To his surprise, it was Lon’qu’s façade that cracked first, laughter spilling forth from the taller man and quickly overcoming him as well. He always found that Lon’qu’s laugh made him feel at ease, a deep rumble, warm and sweet like a cup of hot chocolate pouring into his ears (Gaius was never one for similes).

The laughter subsided after a moment. Lon’qu found his nervousness melting away, replaced with a pleasant warmth in his chest as he gazed down at Gaius, a toothy grin plastered to the thief’s flushed face.

“I love ya, cupcake,” Gaius whispered, leaning upward to give Lon’qu a final kiss of encouragement as he lined himself up with Gaius’s entrance. “Now… show me how much you love me.”

“Gladly,” Lon’qu whispered back, and pushed himself into Gaius with a grunt.

A shaky moan escaped Gaius’s throat as he shut his eyes, focusing on the pleasurable feeling of Lon’qu filling him rather than the discomfort. His fingers once more seized in the sheets beneath them, but he felt Lon’qu’s hand clasp over his own, giving it a small squeeze as he came to a rest inside Gaius.

“I’m inside you… is this-?”

“It’s perfect,” Gaius smiled, peeking an eye open in a wink. He propped himself up with an elbow, capturing Lon’qu’s mouth in a deep kiss as he adjusted to his lover inside him.

“All right,” he smiled after a moment. “You can move now.”

Lon’qu gave a brisk nod, and carefully withdrew, slowly settling into a cycle of thrusting into Gaius’s welcoming body. The tight heat around his erection was incomparable, but Lon’qu found himself more focused on Gaius, the subtle twitches of his face and quiet sounds he made when Lon’qu entered him infinitely fascinating and quickly addicting to the swordsman.

He knew he’d hit the jackpot when Gaius yelped audibly, throwing his arms around Lon’qu’s neck and burying his face in Lon’qu’s shoulder. “There!” he gasped, voice trembling when Lon’qu found the spot again. “K-keep going, cupcake.”

Lon’qu drove into Gaius with renewed vigor, angling his hips to try to hit that spot with some reliability. Judging by the way Gaius’s fingers had clambered up his back, digging faint crescents into his shoulder blades, he was doing a decent job of it.

“Fuck, if you keep that up, I’m gonna-“ Gaius panted, feeling his own orgasm approaching with each buck of his hips against Lon’qu’s cock. “Gods, you’re a natural, cupcake.”

Lon’qu felt a pang of pride at those words, before realizing he’d been neglecting Gaius’s erection. He balanced himself awkwardly on one arm, doing his best to keep up his rhythm as he stroked Gaius with his free hand. It only took a few more seconds before Gaius let out a shuddering gasp, his release seeping forth and painting his belly in pearly white streaks.

The way Gaius clenched from his orgasm quickly brought Lon’qu to his own. He pinned Gaius to the mattress with his upper body, smothering the thief’s face with kisses. It seemed like time had come to a standstill; every one of Lon’qu’s senses were sharpened to a knife’s point, stars dancing behind his eyes as his breath hitched in his throat as he buried himself to the hilt. Climax washed over him like a warm wave as he let his head drop, spilling his seed into Gaius with a moan, faintly registering his lover’s pleasured sounds as well.

It took a while for Lon’qu to come down from his heights of ecstasy, but Gaius’s gentle whispers in his ear grounded him as he carefully withdrew, mind still in a haze as he fumbled for something to clean the mess of lube and come he’d left behind.

He found Gaius’s gaze again as he carefully wiped him off. Lon’qu didn’t know what he expected to see, exactly; if this encounter would change how he saw Gaius, but to his relief, there was only love and joy in those tear-brimmed eyes.

“Thanks, cupcake,” Gaius muttered, letting Lon’qu’s lips sweep across the back of his neck as he wrapped himself around the thief, feeling his heart beating softly in time with his own.


End file.
